


How He Found Revenge

by tangablesadness



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Blood and Torture, Cages, Childhood Memories, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Emotional Manipulation, Flashbacks, Gen, Hatred, Human Trafficking, Psychological Torture, Rape, Revenge, Self-Hatred, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangablesadness/pseuds/tangablesadness
Summary: As he lied there on the ground, hopeless, worthless, he began to feel fear turn into hatred.He began to taste the desire of revenge.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSightlessSniper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSightlessSniper/gifts).



> Warning: Dark. Very Dark. Did I mention dark?
> 
>  
> 
> *This was painful to write*
> 
> To TheSghtlessSniper: I know this probably isn't within your taste, but I always tag authors who inspire my stories. I do have to say I got this idea after reading Never Doubt That I Care For You, even if it is so much more fluffy.

Breaking

 

Cracking

 

Everything was falling away.

 

It was so cold, the mid December breeze drifting in through. The boy tried wrapping his filthy flimsy garment closer around himself to starve off the hypothermia.

But in a way he didn't mind so much. The aching frozen feeling kept off sleep, and in turn the dreams.

_He didn't wanted to be reminded  of how he lost everything._

So he endured like he was forced to everyday. He could still feel the burn of the brand mark on his side, an agony that dug into his side, something that could not be soothed.

 

_P_ _ain_

_Hurt_

_Loss_

_This is what defined him now._

 

He could hear footsteps coming his way. The stomps in time with his own heartbeat. He crawled weakly further back into the cage, hoping the darkness would swallow his appearance whole.

He squeezed his eyes shut as they stopped outside the front of the bars. He didn't dare look up, didn't dare move, didn't dare breathe.

 

_I_ _t didn't really matter though. He was sure they could hear the damning organ pushing through his chest._

 

He just about sobbed as they stepped through the door, the metal clanging behind them and trapping him inside.

The boy could feel the eyes of other younger children on him, ones that were just brought in yesterday. Older ones had the decency not to stare, but he supposed it was more for their sake then his. Ciel hoped that the other one he came with was away, he tried to scan the crowd to make sure.  

He felt a large soft hand come to grip at his throat, roughly shoving his head against a cold bar. He squeezed his eyes shut, unable to look this torture in the eye. He expected the man to squeeze his mouth open, to shove that _thing_ down his throat.

He kept still as he heard a zipper being pulled down. He snapped blue opens orb in shock as he was pulled forward so he lied on his back. His pathetic excuse of a shirt rose up past his mid thigh, exposing purpling porcelain skin.

 

_What....._

 

His attacker lowered himself down over the shivering child.

 

_What is this?_

 

He could feel panic rise as his legs were forced open.

 

_No_

 

He started flailing.

 

_No!_

 

He began shrieking, tears rolling down his face as the man raised a club. He could feel the wood hit him again and again, beating him into submission. He finally lied there broken.

The child watched with a twisted stomach as the cultist leaned forward, softly brushing bloodied bangs from his forehead and placing a gentle kiss on his nose.

"Now come on little thing, I bought you and I believe I should have my money's worth."

The voice was soft and lilting with an educated tone to it. His eyes were kind, like a father speaking to child throwing a tantrum.

 

_It struck him how normal these people were._

 

But all thought process was lost as he thrusted in, eyes gleaming as the boy screamed.

_The pain_

The burning feeling filled his whole body, leaving him paralyzed.

_Get that thing out._

Tears leaked from his eyes as he movement became faster, more rough. Iron fingers gripped the inside of thighs and hips, leaving their blackening mark.

_Disgusting._

He wailed through clenched teeth, blood drizzled out onto the floor from where him and that monster met.

_Why me?_

His eyes began unfocusing, losing anything coherent to the pain and revulsion. He began to fade out to blackness, the sleep he was happy to escape earlier welcomed.

_I want to go home._

 

He could dimly feel a warmth fill him. The man moved away and fixed himself up before stepping back outside the door and locking it.

Lifeless blue eyes stared up at the ceiling. The noise of the rest of the room started to come back to him as the burning slowly started edging off to an ache.

He could feel wide eyes on him, the incessant chatter surrounding him before hushing to a cold silence. He lied stretched out partially nude, shame and fear eating him inside out.

 

_He always had been shy. Stage fright was his worse enemy, so he often he hid behind the safety his parents backs, letting his brother take all the loving attention. He only envied him sometimes. Sometimes._

 

The stares sunk into him worse than the man could have.

He felt revolting, worthless, unlovable.

  
_But his parents always came to play with him. His father had always enjoyed his quiet intelligence. Only when his mother was watching did he hold his head high, arrogance in his step and a witty comeback on his tongue. Him and his brother were distant, but he always snuck extra desert onto his plate after supper, and that pretty blonde friend of his always pushed him outside to climb trees. An asthma attack often ensued, but after every time she would sneak a book into his room and swear to protect him better next time._

 

But everything was taken away by these people.

  
_These monsters._

  
He felt the fear burn away by anger.

  
_By hatred._

  
It was such a powerful feeling having the hate course through his veins.

  
He hated these demons. Hated them down to the core. They had no right, absolutely no right to inflict such pain on him. He wanted them to bleed, he wanted to crush them inside out, have their pain be worse than anything he could ever experience.

  
_He wanted revenge._

**Author's Note:**

> Ciel is always seen in the scenes of his torture as sad and scared, but at some point that had to turn into anger. No child just decides in the moment of his freedom that he wanted revenge, most would just want to gain happiness back. They have to be prompted in some way. Look at Sasuke from Naruto. His desire for revenge would have probably been developed much later in life if it wasn't for Itachi planting idea's in his head. So for me this is the moment that the fear first gets replaced with hatred. 
> 
>  
> 
> *Yea, I didn't know I could write anything this dark either.*
> 
> Any feedback is appreciated, so comment below. Don't leave me in the dark!


End file.
